How To Train Your Dragon: My Version
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: First Fanfic! I Don't How Great It Is, but it should be,though. It is HTTYD but my version


_**A/N: Hey, Hannah here. My First Fanfic ever!In This Story I Have Two New Characters, but one of them isn't in it that much. Their names are Wolf and Camerra. My Story is a little different than the movie I changed it up though and it is in Camerra's POV. Plus this story is at least almost 4 months old, anyway. Plus when I started writing this was during school when I couldn't see the movie.**_

_**How To Train Your Dragon**_

**It all started when dragons attacked us, probably last spring. Hiccup just got to the blacksmith's shop; the rest of us went and got water for the fires. We were putting out the fires and I saw Hiccup looking at us, especially Astrid. I was friends with Hiccup secretly, his father, the chief, knew it and was ok with it. Anyway, back to the story, Hiccup was arguing with Gobber in the blacksmith's shop and you could hear it."Aww, come on. Let me out there. Let me make my mark." Hiccup said" You have made your mark all over." Gobber replied."You just pointed to all of me." Hiccup said seriously." Yes, stop being all of you."I almost laughed at that. Then Astrid asked, "What are you laughing at, Cammie?"I replied instantly," Umm, I'm laughing at Hiccup and Gobber arguing."After I said, Hiccup made everyone mad.**

**The next day, we found out that the Vikings are leaving to find the dragon's nest and that us teenagers were going to going to do some dragon training as recruits. The Vikings left a few hours later. Gobber was going to train us." This is going to be fun!" Tuffnut said excitedly."It will be fun." I said."If you only get a scar out of it." Astrid said coolly. Then a voice behind us said, "Pain. Love it!" The rest of us groaned about Hiccup being here, except Astrid and me. Every time Gobber said a dragon's name, Fishlegs said something about that dragon, and then finally Gobber said, "Will you cut that out! Now time to fight!" We went and got shields. Ruffnut and Tuffnut got out first, then the two other boys, Fishlegs and Snotlout, were out, then me and Wolf. Finally it was Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup said," Well, guess it's just you and me.""No, just you." Astrid replied. When Hiccup was about to get hit with fire, Gobber stopped the Gronkle. Later, I was going to hang out with Hiccup, but he wasn't at his house or the blacksmith's shop, so I ended up asking Gobber to sharpen my sword for dragon training. Gobber said, "You sharpen it twice a week, Camerra. How about I tell Hiccup to show you how to do it yourself?""Ok, Gobber. Thanks." I replied "No worries, Camerra."**

**At dinner, Gobber asked everyone when Hiccup arrived, "What did Hiccup do wrong?""He showed up" Ruffnut said. Then Tuffnut said, "He didn't get eaten."Astrid said coldly," He's never where he should be.""Thank you, Astrid. You need to cut and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual knows of every dragon we know of."We all looked at Gobber and heard thunder."No attacks tonight. Read up." He said while leaving."Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut asked stupidly."While, we're still alive?"Ruffnut asked."Why read words, while you can just kill the stuff you can read about!"Snotlout said."Oh, there's this water dragon, which shoots boiling water at you!"Fishlegs said excitedly. We just looked at him. Fishlegs kept talking until Tuffnut told him, "Yeah, that's great. Like there's a chance I'll read that book.""But now," Ruffnut finished. Snotlout stated," You guys stay here and read, while I'll go kill stuff." Then the rest of us left, except Astrid and me."I guess we'll be sharing ..."Hiccup started, but Astrid interrupted him, "Already read it, c'mon Cammie.""Bye, Hiccup." I said softly to him before leaving the table.**

**The next day, we were training and Hiccup was asking about Night Furies, "Hey, I happened to realize that there's nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book on them?"Then a fireball came at him and almost hit him."Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying?" A Deadly Nadder came after him."Today is all about attack."Gobber told us."Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter than the dragon. Look for its blind spot and strike it."Gobber finished. Then Ruffnut and Tuffnut were out."Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much." Gobber called out. "Hey, hey. How does one sneak up on a Night Fury?"Hiccup called to Gobber."No one has met one or lived to tell about it."Gobber replied.**

**Astrid motioned Hiccup to get down. She made the move across the aisle, then me, Snotlout, and Wolf. It was Hiccup's turn and he didn't make it. The Deadly Nadder saw us. Astrid was about to make a move, when Snotlout pushed her, threw his hammer at the dragon and missed. Wolf, Astrid, and I looked at him."The sun was in my eyes!"Snotlout exclaimed. Wolf smacked him upside the head and started running. The rest of us started running, after him. The Nadder pushed almost all the walls and Astrid's axe got stuck in Hiccup's shield."Oooh, love on the battlefield."Tuffnut said. After trying for a while of getting the axe out of the shield, Astrid swung the shield and axe at the Nadder. While doing that, she turned Hiccup over. I knew that it was bound to happen.**

**Over the next few weeks, Hiccup was getting better at dragon training. All the idiots were thinking that he finally stepped into his birthright. Astrid was getting tired of it. Like, he would show up, the rest of us would go over there and talk with him. Astrid would close her eyes tightly and I would give a look, he would look right back at me.**

**One night, Gobber told us a story about when he lost his hand and leg."He swallowed my whole hand. I looked into his eyes and he knew that I was delicious. It wasn't long before another monster took my leg."Gobber finished. "Wow, isn't weird to think that your hand was inside of it and you can control it with your mind?"Fishlegs said."I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll offend your beautiful hand and foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight with my face!"Snotlout said."No, it's the wings you really want."Wolf told Snotlout. Gobber yawned, "Alright, I'm off the bed, you should be, too. Tomorrow, we're getting to the big boys.""Yes!"I said quietly, while the rest whispered"Yeah!""We will get to the Monstrous Nightmare, but who will win the honor of killing his or her first dragon."Gobber finished and left. I looked over and saw that Hiccup was gone. "It's going to be me. It's my destiny."Tuffnut said. I told Astrid about Hiccup. She looked over and saw him gone. Astrid walked to the top of the stairs, while I looked down. Tuffnut and Ruffnut, were very annoying at the moment, were arguing about a tattoo on his body that wasn't there before.**

**The next day, we went against the Hideous Zippleback. All the girls were together, while the boys were separated. Two minutes later, Tuffnut and Snotlout threw water at us."Why did you do that!" I yelled."It's us, idiots!" Ruffnut shouted."Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon." Tuffnut snickered."Not that there's nothing wrong with a dragoness figure." Snotlout said, before being hit by Astrid. Ruffnut threw her bucket of water at Tuffnut. All of a sudden, Tuffnut disappeared within the smoke. We started walking towards Tuffnut, when Astrid stopped us, "Wait!" Then the tail of the dragon tripped us and Tuffnut came out of nowhere."Oh, oh I'm hurt! Oh, so bad!" Tuffnut screamed stupidly. The rest of us dropped our buckets of water. Then Hiccup tried to throw his water at the double headed Zippleback." Ugh!" Everyone moaned and groaned, but somehow Hiccup got the Zippleback into its cage.**

**Two weeks later, Hiccup and Astrid were fighting to see who would win the honor of killing their first dragon. It was really close. Next thing we knew, Hiccup won his right to kill a dragon. Astrid couldn't believe it! The next thing I knew was that Astrid was dragging me, while following Hiccup. We sat down with our weapons on a rock that was high off the ground." Why are we doing this, Astrid?" I asked. Before she could reply, we heard, "Leaving! We're leaving, buddy." We jumped down, Hiccup was startled. "What are you doing here? Are you training secretly with someone?"Astrid asked, while pointing her axe at him. Then we heard the sound if a Night Fury. "Get back!" I loudly said. We pushed Hiccup behind us, yet he was able to get in front of the dragon."WOAH, WOAH! Get down, buddy. Ok, Astrid, Cammie, this is Toothless. Toothless, this is Astrid and Cammie."Toothless bared his teeth. Astrid pulled my arm and started running. A few minutes later, Astrid was still pulling my arm and we were pulled into the air. I looked up and saw Toothless.**

**Toothless dropped us on a tree branch, which we grabbed a hold of the best we could."Please, let me explain?" Hiccup asked."We have nothing to say to you!" Astrid replied."Ok, then don't listen. Let him show you." Hiccup said, stretching his hand toward us. Astrid took his hand, then I did. Before we knew it, Toothless took off flying. I closed my eyes very tightly for five minutes, then Astrid said, "Alright, I've got to admit this pretty cool. It's amazing." "He's amazing." I said. "Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you have to kill ….." Astrid started. "Kill a dragon."She finished whispering. Well, Toothless seemed to hear it. Then other dragons surrounded us. "Get down!" Hiccup whispered. "They're bringing in their kill." Astrid said. "Then what are we?" I asked nervously. Toothless hid us behind a rock, then a gronkle its prey and dropped it at the center. When it was about to leave, a huge dragon came up and ate it. "Time to go buddy!" Hiccup told Toothless. Toothless and the other dragons went up to the large hole at the top of the nest.**

"**No, no, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant bee hive, they're the workers and that's their queen. That's what controls them. Let's go find your dad." Astrid said. "No, no. They will kill Toothless. Astrid, let's think about this." Hiccup replied."Hiccup! We just found the dragon's nest, which we have been searching for since Vikings first sailed here and you want to keep it a secret! To protect your pet dragon, are you serious!"I told him."Yes." Hiccup replied seriously. Astrid and I looked at him in awe."Ok, what do we do?" Astrid asked."Just let me figure it until tomorrow."Hiccup replied. After a few seconds, Astrid hit him."That's for kidnapping us." Astrid said before giving Hiccup a kiss on the cheek, "That's for everything else." Astrid pulled on my arm, while I waved goodbye to Hiccup.**

**The next day, while Stoic, the chief, was making a speech, Astrid and I visited Hiccup."Hey, be careful with that dragon." Astrid said. "It's not the dragon I'm worried about" Hiccup replied, while looking at his dad."What are you going to do?" I asked. Hiccup replied, "Put a stop to it, I can try. Astrid, if something goes wrong, make sure Cammie doesn't say anything and that they don't find Toothless.""Promise me, no us, that nothing goes wrong." Astrid said. Before he could reply, Gobber interrupted us, "Hiccup, it's time." I hugged him tightly, "Good luck!"**

**When Hiccup was in the ring, he threw down his very small knife, shield, and helmet."We don't have to hurt them." Hiccup said. Stoic was getting mad and yelled, "STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoic's hammer hit the fence, made the dragon inside mad and Toothless came in after a blast of fire. Before I knew it, Hiccup was in epic trouble and Toothless was caught.**

"**Dad, I don't know what you're talking about, but it's about a dragon right?" I asked my dad. "Yes, dear Camerra, it's a dragon. Actually a Night Fury." He replied. "Is the chief leaving again to find the dragon's nest?""If he does, I don't know if I will go." Dad said sternly. "You should go. I can watch the house and myself." I replied. "Camerra, you are so much like your mother. Now go to bed." He said. "Yes, Dad." I said, while walking upstairs.**

**Hiccup was on the road on the side of the mountain. So was I. My father looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, while he got on the boat. Hiccup didn't look at his dad. After the Vikings left, I hugged Hiccup and left. **_**I have to find Astrid, **_**I thought, **_**otherwise Hiccup will not do anything about Toothless. **_**Astrid went up and stood by Hiccup. "It's a mess. What are you going do about it?" Astrid asked. "I don't know. Maybe something stupid." Hiccup replied, when I showed up. "Good, but you've already did that." Astrid said. "Then something crazy." Hiccup said, while running away. "Now that's more like it!" I whisper to Astrid, while running after Hiccup.**

"**If you want to get eaten, I suggest you go with the Gronkle." Fishlegs told Hiccup in the training ring. I stepped on his foot really hard. "Shut up, Fishlegs!" Wolf said. "I love this plan!" Snotlout exclaimed. "This plan rocks!" I said. "You were right to come to me." Tuffnut said darkly and stupidly. "You're crazy. I like that." Ruffnut told Hiccup. Astrid pushed her away and said, " What do we do?" Hiccup went to get a Nightmare and walked it towards Snotlout. Snotlout tried to pick up a weapon. Astrid slapped him, "Nuh uh." The rest of us got some dragons. Astrid and I got a Nadder, the twins got a Zippleback, Snotlout and Wolf got a Nightmare, Fishlegs got a Gronkle, and Hiccup rode with Astrid. Then we were on our way!**

**When we got there, the huge dragon was out of the nest. "Go Hiccup!" Astrid said. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, distract the dragon. Wolf, Fishlegs, Snotlout, you find its blind spot." I told them. "I'm more annoying than you are!" Tuffnut said. "No you're not." Ruffnut replied. "You two are both annoying!" Wolf told them. They distracted the dragon long enough. When Astrid saw Hiccup in the air, she yelled, "HE'S UP!" She was flying away, she fell off her dragon, Hiccup came and rescued her. Then he flew off. I got down and stood by my dragon. My dad came over and stood by me. Everyone watched anxiously as Hiccup and his dragon fought bravely. The next thing that happened, was that Hiccup and Toothless disappeared!**

**I ran away from my dad, after he put his hand on my shoulder, and towards Astrid. "Astrid! We need to find Hiccup and Toothless! Now, before it's too late!" I told Astrid. She grabbed my hand and started pushing through all the people. We got to where Stoic and Toothless were. Toothless opened his wings to reveal Hiccup. Stoic grabbed Hiccup and listened for a heartbeat. "He's alive!" He yelled. Astrid and I jumped up and down. Wolf came over and hugged me. We were blushing, before I hugged him again. "Thank you, for saving my son." Stoic said to Toothless. "Well, most of him." Gobber corrected him.**

_**FEW WEEKS LATER**_

**Hiccup was standing right by his dad, when Astrid hit him. "That's for scaring me." She said. "C'mon is it always going to be like this…" Hiccup started before Astrid kissed him on the lips. "I could get used to it." He said.**

_**Please review! I am thinking about using it for a school assignment**_

_**3 Hannah Taylor!**_****


End file.
